1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital, small signal and RF microwave frequency coaxial differential pair connector interconnect and connectors that includes a push-on interface.
2. Technical Background
Within the technical field of digital, small signal and RF microwave frequency coaxial connectors there exists a sub-set of connector interface designs engageable without the aid of external coupling mechanisms such as split keying dielectric components. These interconnect systems are known in the industry as Twin axial TNC's and BNC's. Twin axial, differential pair interconnects are used to attach coaxial cables or modules to another object, such as a corresponding connector on an appliance or junction having a terminal, or port, adapted to engage the connector.
Typically existing differential pair connectors utilize a coupling system that includes a female with spring fingers and a corresponding male port configured to receive the female connector with the use of a coupling nut that is either slotted or threaded. However, when confronted with two electrical conductors in the system, the use of a coupling nut becomes impractical.
It would be an advantage, therefore, to provided a streamlined, cost competitive push-on, self aligning interconnect locking system integral to the connector that provides for easy installation and removal with the use of tools yet be positively mated during use. It would also be advantageous to provide the interconnect system to reduce the footprint taken up by the much larger interconnects in the market.